Punizione, Mr Weasleyby Smoke
by Riot-Angel
Summary: Snape e Lupin hanno un'interesse in comune. Non passerà molto tempo prima che le loro fantasie diventino realtà. Non per stomaci delicati, ma se siete coraggiosi vi consiglio di leggerla.Thressome/ traduzione.


Lupin marciò lungo il corridoio deserto del quinto piano, dirigendosi verso un'aula sicuramente dismessa nell'ala ovest. Sorrise tra se e se, mentre canticchiava a bassa voce: era in ritardo. Non di molto, ma anche pochi minuti avrebbero fatto irritare Snape più del solito, e Lupin lo preferiva in quel modo. Il sesso tendeva ad essere più violento quando Snape era di cattivo umore e, dopo l'inizio della mattina che Lupin aveva avuto, tentando di parlare in modo sensato con quegli stupidi licantropi nei primitivi campi del nord, la violenza era proprio quello che stava cercando. Aveva mandato il suo Patronus a Snape con una richiesta d'incontro. Solo quello avrebbe fatto infuriare il maestro di pozioni, ma non aveva ricevuto una richiesta di rifiuto, e con la sua attuale eccitazione, era a malapena riuscito a concentrarsi per evocare un incantesimo decente di disillusione necessario per entrare ad Hogwarts senza essere notato.

Lupin si fermò fuori dalla porta dell'aula, diede una veloce occhiata in giro, poi entrò dentro, sigillando la porta e aggiungendo un incantesimo silenziante come precauzione.

Snape era in piedi, e stava guardando fuori dalla finestra. "Sei in ritardo."

Alzando un sopracciglio per la mancanza di veleno nella frase, Lupin si concentrò sul braccio destro del professore; il leggero e ritmico movimento del suo braccio destro, suggeriva il perché del disinteressamento nel suo ritardo.

"Hai iniziato senza di me." Le parole suonarono come una risata.

Lupin si mosse dietro Snape, abbracciandolo e coprendo la sua mano con la propria, accarezzando gentilmente la sua erezione attraverso i vestiti. Snape aveva trasformato il vetro centrale della finestra in un'enorme lente, e Lupin guardò sopra la sua spalla per vedere che cosa ci fosse di così interessante da far dimenticare al professore di essere arrabbiato con lui. La finestra si affacciava sulla capanna di Hagrid, e il guardiacaccia si trovava all'aperto lavorando nel suo giardino. Ad aiutarlo c'era un uomo. A torso nudo l'uomo era davvero in forma e più vecchio dei teenager che frequentavano la scuola. Forti muscoli guizzarono sotto la sua pelle ambrata non appena lui si piegò per prendere un grosso masso. I lunghi capelli incolti e scuri erano appiccicati alla fronte e al collo per il sudore.

"Lui non è Charlie Weasley?"

"Mm Mm" Snape sobbalzò non appena Charlie diede una forte scossa al masso, con i muscoli raggruppati e tesi, che rotolò libero.

"Tu vecchio sporcaccione: ti ecciti dietro uno studente."

"Lui non è più mio studente da molto tempo, e tu perché stai spingendo contro la mia schiena?"

Lupin rise e fece strusciare i suoi fianchi contro Snape. Fuori Charlie e Hagrid fecero rotolare la roccia sopra il muro di pietre che circondava il giardino. Snape spinse i suoi fianchi all'indietro contro l'erezione di Lupin "Perché non sta guardando i suoi draghi, mi chiedo."

"E' troppo presto, il suo turno è dalle 3 alle 11."

Snape si voltò per guardare Lupin negli occhi: "Adesso chi è che si sta eccitando per lui? Anche tu lo stai guardando vero? Non vorresti essere da un'altra parte? "

Lupin scrollò le spalle "Nessun altro posto è migliore, lui fa sempre una nuotata dopo il lavoro. Nudo."

"A Novembre?" Snape chiese incredulo.

"Il tempo è stato piuttosto mite."

"Te lo vorresti scopare?"

Lupin fece voltare Snape e lo spinse avanti, così che si ritrovò appoggiato al davanzale della finestra. Alzando la tunica dell'uomo, Lupin liberò il suo cazzo ormai pronto, mormorò un veloce incantesimo lubrificante, e si allineò al suo buco. "In questo momento, voglio scopare _te_." Con una sola spinta, si seppellì completamente dentro il corpo di Snape. Il suo sibilo di dolore, gli fece venire ancora più voglia, così cominciò a spingere senza aspettare che il corpo dell'altro si fosse abituato all'intrusione. "Hai paura che ti tradisca, Severus?"

Snape fece una smorfia e spinse forte contro di lui "Questa non è...una relazione, Lupin....è una convenienza, non puoi tradire...una convenienza." Le sue parole vennero fuori in piccoli scatti, alternati da grugniti, ogni volta che Lupin usciva fuori lentamente, per poi rientrare forte.

"Buono a sapersi." Il respiro di Lupin tremò nell'orecchio di Snape, mentre si tratteneva ancora dentro di lui. "Guardalo."

Charlie e Hagrid stavano ridendo di qualcosa, e il ragazzo si stava asciugando lo sporco e il sudore dal petto. La coppia di dragoni tatuati che si interfacciavano sui suoi pettorali si mossero e sembrarono prendere vita, illuminati dal sole.

"Quell'anello sul capezzolo non è un piercing?" Snape quasi si strozzò con le parole.

"Mmmmmm. Carino, non trovi?"

"Io penso" Snape sputò fuori a denti stretti "che se non ricominci a scoparmi subito, sarò costretto a tagliarti le palle."

"E che bene ti farebbe quello?"Lupin roteò i suo fianchi lentamente, spingendo in profondità, e Snape si lasciò scappare un grido inarticolato, le sue dita artigliarono il davanzale della finestra.

Il mannaro lo trattenne fermamente, ridendo, con le dita piantate nelle ossa dei suoi fianchi. "Allora, gli davi spesso punizioni? Lo avevi spesso giù nei tuoi sotterranei al buio?" tornò a spingere con ritmo sostenuto.

"Si meritava quelle punizioni, quello sfacciato piccolo combina-guai." Snape si fece forza coi piedi e si spinse per incontrare Lupin "Devo ammettere, che ci sono state delle volte in cui avrei voluto usare un frustino su quel suo meraviglioso sedere."

"E poi?"

"Si, va bene. Poi avrei voluto scopare selvaggiamente quel suo culo perfettamente coperto."

"Ci scommetto che volevi farlo." il respiro di Lupin era bollente sul suo collo, quando lo girò e prese a masturbarlo con forza.

Snape scacciò via la sua mano "Quello posso farlo da solo. Sbrigati così potrai farmi un pompino."

Lupin lo gratificò, spingendo i suoi fianchi avanti, poi si bloccò e trattenne il respiro svuotandosi dentro il corpo di Snape. Riprendendo fiato, appoggiò la testa tra le scapole dell'uomo, godendosi il momento. Snape invece, non si stava godendo un bel niente.

"Non addormentarti su si me, inutile bestia; tirati fuori e mettiti in ginocchio."

Lupin scivolò fuori e si inginocchiò sulle fredde pietre del pavimento, come comandato. Snape si voltò e gli strattonò la testa afferrandogli i capelli "Adesso succhia."

Remus lo accontentò, prendendolo completamente in bocca, e succhiandolo con foga, graffiandolo qualche volta con i denti.

"Idiota incompetente." le parole di Snape furono seguite da un suono strozzato, poi si svuotò completamente lungo la gola di Lupin.

L'altro diede un'ultima leccata al suo pene rilassato, poi si alzò e si pulì la bocca col dorso della mano. Si ricomposero in silenzio.

"Lo andrai a guardare nuotare stanotte?"

Lupin diede a Snape un'occhiata che suggeriva che sarebbe stato stupido a non farlo "Vuoi venire?"

Snape gli fece la stessa occhiata di rimando.

"Tu non pensi che sia Gay, vero?"

Snape scrollò le spalle "Non ho mai visto segno di questo mentre era a scuola. Non l'ho mai visto però neppure con una ragazza. Spendeva tutto il suo tempo libero con Hagrid e le sue creature o giocando a Quidditch" diede a Lupin uno sguardo speculativo "Vuoi provare a sedurlo?"

L'uomo sorrise maligno. "Io penso che dovremmo almeno provare ad adescarlo."

Un sorriso predatore si allargò lentamente sul viso di Snape.

* * *

Charlie camminò fuori dal lago disinvolto nella sua nudità. La chiara luce del quarto di luna luccicante sulla sua pelle bagnata, fece splendere il piercing.  
Nella profondità dell'ombra degli alberi, i due uomini si concessero un lungo minuto per ammirarlo prima che Snape uscisse fuori sulla piccola spiaggia. Con straordinaria prontezza di riflessi Charlie si avvolse un asciugamano attorno ai fianchi. Strinse gli occhi per vedere che si avvicinava a lui nella quiete.

"Siete fuori dopo l'orario del copri fuoco." disse la voce bassa di Snape " Punizione Sig. Weasley"

Charlie scoppiò a ridere "Non sono più a scuola: non potete più darmi punizioni, Snape."

"E' _professor _Snape ed ho detto _punizione _sig. Weasley. Con un extra per insubordinazione."

La risata di Charlie scomparve e subito cambiò la sua posizione: "Andiamo Sn-professore. Smettiamola di scherzare"

Snape camminò attorno a Charlie e disse con voce morbida "Mi avete mai sentito scherzare sig. Weasley?"

Charlie si guardò intorno pensando di poter scappare. Lupin uscì fuori dall'ombra in quel momento e le spalle di Charlie si curvarono per il sollievo "Remus!" guardò nervosamente Snape che si era fermato dietro le sue spalle "Il professore qui sta cercando di darmi una punizione: diglielo tu che non sono più a scuola."

"Tu sei a scuola, Charlie, e qui rispondi all'autorità dello Staff, non è vero?" Remus inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Bhè suppongo di si, una specie. Ma andiamo una punizione?" Provò a ridere.

Lupin incrociò le braccia sul petto "Perché stai andando in giro nudo a mezzanotte? Stai aspettando una ragazza?"

"Che cosa?" Charlie deglutì "Una ragazza? Dei no! Ho solo finito il turno e stavo facendo una nuotata. "

"Un ragazzo allora." Snape e Lupin erano entrambi in piedi ai lati di Charlie.

"No! Non sto aspettando nessuno. Un ragazzo? Pensate che sia gay?"

"Tu spendevi moltissimo tempo negli spogliatogli di Quidditch quando eri a scuola Weasley; e Cedric Diggory è un campione molto carino. Lo aiuterai con il suo primo incarico in cambio di _favori?"_

"No aspettate un momento." Charlie arrossì "Non aiuterei mai nessuno a battere Harry."

"Stai aspettando Potter?" Snape finse di essere sconvolto "Non è ancora maggiorenne lo sai. Dovremmo parlare con Dumbledore, che cosa ne pensi Lupin?"

Il ragazzo cominciò ad agitarsi, ma Lupin lo fece zittire. "Non credo che Charlie farebbe niente di nocivo a Harry; molto più probabilmente potrebbe essere un altro custode di Draghi, direi."

"Siete diventati pazzi?" Charlie sembrava disperato "Perché dovrei incontrami con qualcuno?"

"Ti hanno mai succhiato il cazzo Weasley?" Snape aveva ricominciato a girargli intorno. Lupin fece un passo indietro.

"Che cosa? Si certo." Charlie sembra confuso.

"Da una donna?"

"Certo."

"E da un uomo?"

"Bhè…" Charlie deglutì "Una volta…forse."

"Non te lo ricordi?"

"Si. Certo che me lo ricordo. Una volta."

"Certo che te lo ricordi, perché quella è stata di sicuro la migliore vero?" Snape si fermò proprio dietro Charlie, abbastanza vicino da sentire il calore irradiarsi dal corpo dell'uomo "Serve un uomo per sapere ciò che ad uomo piace, non è vero? Non troppo gentile, forse con un tocco di denti sulla pelle , una presa stretta sui testicoli. Le donne non lo fanno mai giusto, vero Weasley?"

"Bhè lei non l'aveva mai fatto prima e sono sicuro che volesse farlo davvero..."

"E l'uomo era molto meglio non è vero?"

Charlie guardò disperatamente Lupin, Snape riprese a camminare quando Lupin nascose la sua faccia nell'ombra. "Forse a te piace succhiare, è così?"

Il rosso fece un suono strozzato.

"Niente ti dà potere come questo, vero? Puoi giocare col tuo uomo in qualunque modo tu voglia: puoi portarlo vicino, poi di nuovo indietro, non lasciarlo venire finchè tu non vuoi che venga." Snape lanciò uno sguardo a Lupin. "Lupin ha un magnifico cazzo da succhiare. Lo sapevi? Grande abbastanza da rappresentare una sfida, ma non così grosso da non entrare tutto in bocca, e lui emette i più eccitanti suoni; dice le cose più sconce per farti incitare."

"Siete gay?" la voce di Charlie era spezzata "Siete entrambi gay?"

Snape scrollò le spalle "Un uomo non deve essere per forza gay per divertirsi con un altro uomo. Hai mai scopato con un altro uomo?"

"Aspettate un momento..."

"Molto meglio di una donna. Non hai bisogno di offrire cene e aperitivi prima; non hai bisogno di coccole e chiacchiere dopo; solo una veloce scopata giù in un vicolo, violenta quanto vuoi, senza lacrime né proteste. E la _strettezza_. Non la proverai mai con una donna, eh Lupin?"

"No." La voce di Lupin sembrava leggermente tesa.

"O forse" il sorriso di Snape scoprì i suoi denti "a te piace stare dalla parte di chi riceve. Non è così Weasley? Ti piace un cazzo duro sbattuto su per il tuo culo? Ti piace quell'attimo veloce di dolore e poi quella sensazione di essere riempito finché sarai certo di non trattenere le lacrime? Ti piace essere sbattuto così forte da non poterti sedere per una settimana?"

"Io...aspetti...no...cazzo!" Charlie li fissava ad occhi spalancati, le sue mani afferravano l'asciugamano che non faceva nulla per nascondere la sua eccitazione.

Snape avvicinò la sua faccia fino a che non fu a pochi centimetri da Charlie. La sua voce era leggermente compiaciuta. " Ho detto _punizione_ sig. Weasley. Nel mio ufficio, tra dieci minuti, o la punizione sarà molto più severa." Resse lo sguardo di Charlie per un momento in più, poi si diresse verso il castello, con Lupin vicino.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il portone principale della scuola si chiuse dietro di loro "Penso che sia andata bene." Snape sembrava soddisfatto.

"Oh Severus, bruceremo all'inferno per questo." Lupin fece una leggera e amara risata.

"Io non credo nell'inferno." Snape sorrise compiaciuto "Ma credo nelle punizioni. Vieni?" imboccò le scale verso i sotterranei.

"Probabilmente prima di quanto vorrei." mormorò Lupin seguendolo, borbottando tra sé e sé.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ventidue minuti dopo, Charlie bussò piano sulla porta dell'ufficio di Snape. Ci fu una pausa, poi un click, e la porta si aprì un poco. Charlie la spinse lentamente e fece un passo dentro la stanza con molta cautela. Essa gli sembrò vuota, ma lo schienale della sedia dietro la cattedra era girato dall'altra parte. Per un momento, non successe nulla, poi la porta sbatté dietro di lui e fu formulato un incantesimo di chiusura. Charlie si voltò e trovò la bacchetta di Snape a pochi centimetri dal suo naso.

"Sei _in ritardo_ Weasley. Io non tollero i ritardatari." Le parole furono sibilate minacciosamente. "Soffrirai per la tua insolenza".

Charlie deglutì e fece un passo indietro, poi si girò non appena sentì un cigolio dietro di lui. La sedia della cattedra si stava voltando di fronte a lui ed era occupata - da quello che Charlie poteva vedere - da un Lupin totalmente nudo.

L'uomo poggiò un piede scalzo sulla cattedra " Per la miseria, Severus! Smettila con i tuoi modi teatrali; stai spaventando il ragazzo."

Snape sbuffò, mise via la sua bacchetta e incrociò le braccia.

Lupin si alzò e camminò attorno alla cattedra, e Charlie vide che, tecnicamente, non era nudo, dato che il suo pene e i suoi testicoli erano legati insieme da una corda stretta. La corda era stata arrotolata diverse volte alla base del suo uccello, poi attorno alle natiche separandole forzatamente. "Charlie è venuto qui per il sesso; non è vero Charlie?" Lupin si appoggiò davanti alla cattedra e posò le mani vicino ai suoi fianchi.

Il ragazzo alla fine tolse il suo sguardo dai genitali di Lupin e alzò il suo mento. "Si. E' esatto. Tuttavia" si voltò verso Snape "non ho potuto fare a meno di arrivare in ritardo. Il Petardo Cinese ha lanciato un attacco, e hanno avuto bisogno d'aiuto prima che lui si ristabilisse. Ecco perché." Le sue mani indicarono verso il basso gli attillati copri pantaloni di pelle che indossava. "Non voglio perdere altro tempo chiacchierando".

Lupin si schiarì la gola. "Penso che dovremmo perdonarlo, date le circostanze, non credi Severus?"

"No", l'espressione di Snape era severa. "Spogliati." Guardò il modo in cui la pelle scivolava lungo le gambe di Charlie. "e poi rimettiti i copri pantaloni."

Charlie sbiancò, e poi si chinò per slacciare i suoi pesanti stivali da lavoro. Li tolse poi si slacciò i copri pantaloni. Li buttò sopra la sedia, poi fece lo stesso con i jeans, le mutande e i calzini con veloci ed efficienti movimenti. La sua maglietta fu l'ultima cosa, poggiata sulla pila degli altri vestiti che aveva buttato addosso al muro. Poi i copri pantaloni furono rimessi al loro posto, sistemati e tirati finché non furono posizionati comodamente con la cintura sui suoi fianchi "A posto?" e diede a Snape uno sguardo di sfida.

"Questo è solo l'inizio". Snape curvò le labbra in un ghigno. Ricominciò a parlare ma Charlie lo zittì voltandosi verso Lupin.

"Non ti fa male?" lo stava fissando ancora.

"Fa male. Quasi piacevolmente, in effetti non è terribilmente stretto. E' stretto abbastanza da limitare il ritorno del flusso del sangue per renderlo più gonfio e scuro. Ti piace?" si avvicinò a Charlie.

"E', uh, strano."

"Questo mi astiene anche dal venire. E' il motivo per cui Severus me l'ha messo: dopo averti visto al lago, ero un pochino _su di giri_."

"S - il professor Snape ha fatto questo?"

"A volte può essere molto creativo. Si dice che abbia un interesse nel bondage giapponese, ma io credo che sia solo per coprire un feticismo per il macramè." piegò la testa di lato, "Ti piacerebbe toccarlo?"

Charlie esitò, senza togliere gli occhi dall'uccello di Lupin, poi allungò una mano timidamente e accarezzò i suoi lisci genitali "Sono caldi". La sua voce era carica di soggezione.

"Questo è tutto il sangue vicino alla superficie. Continua" la sua voce era persuasiva. "puoi accarezzarmi."

La mano di Charlie misurò la lunghezza del pene di Lupin, poi strinse le sue dita callose attorno ai testicoli legati. Lupin sospirò.

"Strizzalo" la voce di Snape era violenta.

Charlie guardò su sorpreso, o per ciò che aveva detto Snape o perché si era dimenticato che l'uomo fosse là, non era chiaro.

"Strizzalo" Snape era irritato "forte". Lui annuì "a lui piace".

Charlie guardò incerto verso Lupin che lo stava fissando con occhi lucidi e le labbra leggermente aperte. "Vai avanti Charlie. Fai quello che Severus - Professor Snape - ti dice di fare."

Le dita di Charlie si strinsero e un leggero gemito uscì dalle labbra di Lupin e i suoi occhi si chiusero lentamente.

"_Più forte._"Snape fece un passo vicino a Charlie guardando intensamente la faccia di Lupin.

I muscoli del braccio di Charlie si gonfiarono e Lupin gettò la sua testa all'indietro ed emise un profondo grugnito dal suo petto.

"Fermati" Snape aspetto finché Lupin non iniziò a tremare "va bene così."

Charlie lo lasciò andare, i suoi occhi erano sgranati e la sua faccia arrossita.

Lupin fece un profondo e tremolante respiro e poi fece una sorriso al ragazzo.

Snape si piegò sopra la cattedra e raccolse qualcosa. "Ti è piaciuto non è vero? Ti è piaciuto fargli del male?"

La faccia di Charlie si infiammò "Tu hai detto che gli piaceva!".

"E' vero" Snape sorrise "a lui piace essere maltrattato."

"Uh" Lupin alzò una mano "uomo avvisato, mezzo salvato."

Snape scrollò le spalle al rimprovero. "E a te Weasley? Tu ora sei obbligato. Sei venuto qui sapendo che saresti stato punito". Accarezzò l'oggetto che aveva tirato fuori dalla cattedra, un lungo e fino frustino di salice.

"Tu non intendi....tu non stai per..."

"Tuo padre non ti ha mai dato una sculacciata? Mi sembra difficile da credere."

"Non l'ha mai fatto. Ma mamma d'altra parte..."

"Ti è piaciuto?"

"_Cazzo_ no, fa male!"

"Si, beh, io non sono tua madre, non è vero?" si rivolse a Charlie "Sdraiati sulla cattedra."

"Io non credo..."

"Aspetta un attimo." disse Lupin; Snape sospirò e incrociò le braccia.

"Guarda Charlie" posò una mano confortante sulla spalla del giovane uomo "sappiamo che sei venuto qui per curiosità; tutto questo è un pochino nuovo per te. Severus è molto, uh, _entusiasta_, ma tu devi sapere che niente succederà se tu non vuoi che accada."

"_Lupin_" Snape sembrava furioso.

Lupin distolse lo sguardo di Charlie da Severus e lo riportò sulla sua faccia con un gentile tocco sulla sua guancia "Come ho detto. Tuttavia a Severus piacerebbe molto sculacciare il tuo bellissimo fondoschiena, fino a che non sarà completamente arrossato - e a me piacerebbe da morire guardarlo mentre lo fa- lui poi, se ricordo bene le sue riflessioni, desidera scoparti selvaggiamente". Sorrise amabilmente "Mi piacerebbe unirmi a voi in un modo o nell'altro, ma va tutto bene, no?" Charlie deglutì "Ora. Noi non ti vogliamo forzare -" diede a Snape uno sguardo d'intesa "- così stabiliremo una parola che tu potrai usare se tutto diventa troppo. Di quella parola e noi ci fermeremo qualunque stiamo facendo, ok?"

Charlie annuì apparendo un pochino sconvolto.

"Per ovvie ragioni la parole non può essere 'stop' o 'no' o così via, così, vediamo... Che ne pensi di 'mamma'?"

"Questo decisamente _stroncherebbe_ le nostre intenzioni." Charlie cercò di fare un nervoso sorriso.

"Precisamente."

"Avete finito?" Snape li stava guardando storto "adesso avete tolto il divertimento da questa cosa. Oh, certo, si, stavo scherzando. Più o meno." Quest'ultima frase fu formulata tra i denti. Si alzò in piedi "Che ne dici Weasley sei coraggioso abbastanza per sostenere la tua punizione? _Forte_ abbastanza per essere sculacciato senza essere legato per questo? Senza piangere per la tua _mammina_?"

Charlie strinse lo sguardo "Si. Posso sopportarlo, vecchio."

Snape strinse lo sguardo "Piegati."

Charlie piantò i suoi piedi bene per terra e mise le sue mani fermamente sulla cattedra. Scostando delle soffici sciocche di capelli dai suoi occhi, guardò dietro verso Snape.

"Va abbastanza bene per te?"

Snape si ubriacò della vista del bellissimo e muscoloso sedere di Charlie con sguardo affamato. "Sei arrivato con dodici minuti di ritardo, quindi credo che dodici frustate vadano bene. Tu le conterai."

La prima frustata lo colpì in pieno tra entrambe le natiche con un sonoro 'smack'. Charlie ululò per la sorpresa e per il dolore.

"Questo non era un numero Weasley." La seconda frustata lo colpì proprio sul solco tra le natiche e le cosce.

"_Cazzo_! Due!"

"Due non è il numero con cui una persona generalmente comincia a contare". La frustata lo colpì ancora sui due lividi.

"_Uno_, porca troia, _uno_!"

Charlie scattò indietro e avanti.

"Sarai così drammatico per tutta la durata della mia punizione? Comincia ad essere seccante." Snape sembrò annoiato. Charlie deglutì e abbasso la testa; ogni muscolo del suo torso era in tensione e visibile. Lupin si leccò le labbra e Snape alzò il frustino. Charlie si prese le seguenti undici frustate senza emettere più di un grugnito e contando forzatamente tra i denti. Sull'ultima frustata singhiozzò fuori il numero poi si lasciò cadere suoi gomiti con un grugnito. Snape buttò da una parte il frustino e si accostò dietro Charlie aprendo i suoi pantaloni che si raccolsero attorno alle sue ginocchia.

"Hey, aspetta."

"Oh, che cazzo c'è _adesso_, Lupin?"

Lupin si inginocchio di fronte a Charlie e spostò i suoi morbidi capelli dalla fronte sudata "Ti hanno mai scopato prima?"

Charlie scosse la sua testa cercando ancora di riprendere fiato.

Lupin si alzò, "Severus, io credo che dovremmo prepararlo prima. Noi non vogliamo fargli del male."

Severus sembrò incredulo "_Io_ voglio fargli del male. E' proprio questo il punto, non capisci?"

Charlie alzò la sua testa "Lasciaglielo fare."

Lupin sembrò turbato "Sei sicuro?"

Charlie guardò indietro sopra la sua spalla ad un entusiastico Snape "Si".

Snape sorrise a Lupin immergendo la mano in un barattolo di lubrificante e spalmandolo sopra il suo uccello. Separando le natiche di Charlie spinse la punta del suo pene contro l'apertura di Charlie. Impresse una leggera pressione per pochi secondi poi senza alcun avviso si spinse dentro.

Charlie strillò e si aggrappò alla cattedra. Lupin si morse le labbra. Snape, avendo immerso solo metà della sua lunghezza dentro Charlie si ritrasse, e poi si spinse di nuovo dentro.

Il ragazzo fu silenzioso questa volta, tuttavia i suoi muscoli erano così tesi da sembrare quasi dolorosi.

Seppellito completamente dentro Charlie, Snape inarcò la schiena per un momento "Sei così stretto Weasley, il più stretto che abbia mai avuto, mi piace in questo modo, così tu puoi continuare a combattermi, ma io non mi fermerò nemmeno se ti farò piangere. Puoi sempre essere curato dopo, ma per adesso_ il tuo piacere è mio_."

Si rialzò e si impose un veloce ritmo di spinta. Charlie inarcò la sua schiena e poggiò la sua fronte sul banco e artigliò le sue dita al bordo del legno, stringendolo finché le nocche non divennero bianche.

Lupin guardava con le braccia incrociate, masticandosi l'unghia del pollice. Quando Snape rallentò le sue spinte in un ritmo costante guardando la l'umida scia del suo cazzo dentro e fuori il buco abusato di Charlie, il rosso si lasciò sfuggire un lamento sommesso e Lupin si abbasso di nuovo sulla sua testa.

"Stai bene?". Accarezzò le sue guance, ma il ragazzo non rispose, i suoi occhi erano fissi sul qualcosa che Lupin non poteva vedere, il suo respiro era spezzato e i suoi muscoli erano tesi, non combatteva più le brutali spinte di Snape "Sei bellissimo". Lupin si alzò e slacciò la corda dai suoi genitali. Si lasciò scappare un sospiro di sollievo alla sensazione del ricircolo del sangue e si accarezzò dolcemente finché il dolore non andò via. "Charlie" intrecciò le sue dite tra i suoi capelli ramati e alzò la sua testa cosicché il suo mento e la sua gola si sollevassero dal banco. "sto per scoparti la bocca, quindi stai rilassato, come sei adesso. Non ribellarti, andiamo, adesso." Spinse il suo pene tra le sue labbra.

Il ragazzo aprì la sua bocca e Lupin scivolò dentro, più profondamente di quanto Charlie si era aspettato a giudicare dal suo sorpreso modo di tirarsi indietro e dal serrarsi della sua gola. Lupin allungò le sue dita e afferrò il dietro della gola di Charlie e la spinse in avanti "Rilassati adesso, fai che succeda, così va bene, rilassa la tua mascella. Fallo scorrere attraverso e apri la tua gola".

Snape che era tornato a dare spinte più vigorose fece una smorfia "Non fargli del male, eh, stai per guidare il tuo enorme cazzo giù nella sua gola senza fargli del male?"

Lupin guardò su e sorrise "Non è _così_ grande."

"Non è nemmeno così piccolo." Snape si spinse dentro con forza e ruoto i suoi fianchi. Il ragazzo tremò, e Lupin colse l'occasione per scivolare ancora più in profondità.

Charlie sussultò.

"Rilassati, Charlie." Lupin canticchiò "rilassa la tua gola allo stesso modo in cui hai rilassato il tuo culo. E _succhia_, Charlie, non stare fermo li, non ti soffocherò, promesso."

Il rosso cominciò a succhiare disperatamente usando la sua lingua e i muscoli della sua gola per formare uno stretto buco per Lupin in cui muoversi. Il suo collo si gonfiava ogni volta che il suo cazzo scivolava dentro.

"Sei bravo Charlie, questo è meraviglioso." Lupin era senza fiato.

"Tu parli sempre troppo." Snape grugnì e cominciò a pompare più forte "Lo farai dimenare?" La domanda detta a bassa voce cosicché Charlie non la potesse sentire.

Lupin gli fece un ghigno da squalo e guardò in basso "Ok Charlie. Sto quasi per venire e voglio farlo giù per la tua splendida gola. Me lo permetterai? Mi permetterai di saziarti con il mio seme?" Charlie annuì "Quando te lo dirò, prendi un profondo respiro." Il respiro di Lupin stava diventando più spezzato, le sue spinte più veloci "Perché sto per svuotarmi proprio adesso per la tua gola Charlie e starò qui finché non avrò finito, quindi prendi un profondo respiro, non ti soffocherò te lo prometto ma ti sembrerà come se lo facessi". Le sue spinte divennero più violente e profonde e Charlie cominciò a contrastarlo.

"Non contrastarmi, Charlie, non farlo." Gli occhi di Lupin si strinsero di colpo "Prendilo come la puttana che sei, ora Charlie...tre...due...uno...adesso". Lupin trattenne la faccia del ragazzo spingendolo dentro e trattenendolo mentre svuotava il suo piacere lungo la gola del giovane uomo. Il cazzo di Lupin era completamente bloccato dalla gola di Charlie e lui cominciò a muoversi, la sua gola si strinse convulsamente e il suo corpo cominciò a tremare mentre combatteva per l'aria.

Con uno strillo Snape si spinse in avanti e si svuotò in profondità nel corpo tremante di Charlie.

Lupin aspettò fino all'ultimo momento prima di tirarsi indietro. Charlie tossì e sputò. Lupin si inginocchio di nuovo accarezzando la faccia di Charlie e sussurrando dolcemente "Tu sei perfetto Charlie. Non posso credere che tu l'abbia fatto, non molti possono, lo sai e questa era la tua prima volta. Bellissimo, sei bellissimo,Charlie."

Snape li guardò disgustato e si mosse lontano così da non poterli più sentire.

"Adesso, Charlie" gli occhi di Lupin scintillarono "stai fermo dove sei, è il tuo turno."

Muovendosi attorno alla cattedra, Lupin si inginocchio dietro Charlie, in mezzo alle sue gambe. Con un sospiro separò gentilmente le sue rosse e ben fatte natiche e leccò dal dietro dei suoi testicoli fino alla carne pulsante del suo buco. Sospirando lentamente, gli leccò l'entrata con lente lappate della sua lingua. Charlie grugnì in sorpresa e si guardò attorno.

Snape sorrise "Non ti curare di lui, Weasley, sporco animale com'è, a lui piace questo. Quasi quanto scopare, a volte penso. Vai avanti, spingi il mio seme fuori per lui." Snape si sedette su una sedia per guardare comodamente.

Charlie esitò, poi contrasse i suoi muscoli addominali e una sottile striscia scivolò fuori e cominciò a scivolare lungo la sua gamba. Lupin fece un piccolo suono di apprezzamento e lo leccò, poi tornò a lavorare sul suo buco, succhiando e lavorando con la sua lingua finchè non scivolò dentro. Charlie sospirò dolcemente quando Lupin piegò la testa per avere una migliore angolazione e spinse la sua lingua più in profondità. I suoi muscoli si rilassarono, concedendo a Lupin un migliore accesso e l'uomo più grande continuò la sua esplorazione. Alla fine soddisfatto che Charlie fosse stato ripulito più in profondità che lui potesse arrivare, Lupin si mosse più in basso, leccando dietro i testicoli di Charlie finchè il giovane uomo non gemette in protesta.

"Se tu non la smetti adesso, io verrò. E non voglio venire così." La sua voce era secca e graffiata.

Lupin sospirò e si alzò, poi aiutò Charlie ad alzarsi. Sedersi non sembrava una buona idea.

"Bevi questo." Snape allungò a Charlie un bicchiere.

"Che cos'è?"

Snape alzò il sopracciglio "Qualcosa che ti libererà la gola, ma se non lo vuoi..." Ritrasse la sua mano per portare via il liquido. Charlie scosse la sua testa e ingoiò la bevanda. Lui annuì. "Grazie." la sua voce era tornata normale. Snape prese il bicchiere e lo posò sulla cattedra.

Charlie fece correre una mano tra i suoi capelli bagnati di sudore. "Ora" Snape e Lupin, in piedi ad ogni suo lato si voltarono a guardarlo "abbiamo finito questo, no?". Fece scivolare le sue mani hai suoi fianchi facendo cadere il suo sguardo sul suo inguine dove la sua - notevole - erezione si ergeva orgogliosamente dal nido di ricci ramati "Come Remus ha detto è il mio turno." I suoi occhi erano fermi su Snape.

Lupin guardò tra di loro e sorrise. "Mi sembra giusto." Poté sentire le vertebre scrocchiare nel collo di Snape non appena voltò la sua testa di scattò per fissare Lupin in disaccordo.

"Io _non_ mi farò malmenare da qualche super-dotato dilettante." I suoi occhi lanciarono fiamme a Lupin.

"Bene..." Lupin guardò con speculativo interesse al pene di Charlie "sembra che sia tu quello a cui è interessato".

Charlie sorrise "Ma certo, professore. E' il tuo culo scheletrico che voglio sopra la cattedra. Adesso."

Snape non poteva sembra più offeso "Se tu pensi..."

"Paura?" la voce di Charlie era morbida.

Le guance di Snape arrossirono, e poi impallidirono."Non è questione di paura..."

Charlie lo interruppe "Allora si metta in posizione. Vediamo se è così bravo a prendere oltre che a dare. Se non siete un _codardo_...".

Snape lo fissò deglutendo per un momento, poi, in pochi ed efficienti movimenti si spogliò dei suoi vestiti poggiandoli su un tavolo vicino e camminò verso la cattedra, separò i suoi piedi e poggiò i suoi piedi fermamente sul legno graffiato. Lo sguardo che lanciò a Charlie da sopra la sua spalla avrebbe fatto scappare fuori dalla porta molti uomini, ma Charlie non era molti uomini. Avvicinandosi, fece scorrere una mano sopra le natiche di Snape, e uno sguardo di incertezza attraversò la sua faccia.

"Posso offrirmi come guida?" Lupin parlò. Snape abbasso la sua testa e la appoggiò sul banco.

Lupin aprì un barattolo di lubrificante e lo offrì a Charlie "Non troppo: a lui non piace scivoloso". Charlie annuì e si versò una piccola quantità dello speciale lubrificante di Snape (Slick Dick's Luscious Lube . Garantito per farti entrate -e uscire- dai posti più stretti. Adesso in un *nuovo* gusto al Mango Madness!) sopra al suo membro morbido.

"Ok adesso." la voce di Lupin era morbida "allargalo, si, così, e allineati a lui. No, un po' più in alto, cerca di metterti in un angolo parallelo alla sua spina. Molti uomini apprezzano un po' più di preparazione; Severus tuttavia è speciale."

Snape fulminò Lupin da sotto le sue braccia.

"Adesso, ti ricordi il modo in cui lui è entrato dentro di te? Questo è quello che devi fare."

"Ma..." Charlie sembrò incerto "Io sono molto più grosso di lui. Non gli farò del male?"

Snape riposò di nuovo la sua testa sul banco

"Oh, si" gli occhi di Lupin brillarono di luce felina "e probabilmente lo farai piangere. Non ti da fastidio un po' di sangue, vero?"

Charlie lo guardò come se fosse diventato improvvisamente uno sconosciuto "Ehm, no". Tornò a guardare Snape che lo stava aspettando "No" Il suo ghigno incontrò quello di Lupin "Affatto."

"Fallo piangere allora Charlie." canticchiò Lupin "Fallo sanguinare."

I pesanti muscoli della schiena di Charlie si piegarono, liberando tutta la sua forza nello spingere dei suoi fianchi in avanti. Snape si morse forte il polso per soffocare un gemito appena Charlie si spinse indietro e di nuovo in avanti, questa volta affondando completamente dentro di lui. Un po' di sangue scivolò dall'angolo del buco di Snape e percorse l'interno coscia di Charlie.

"Bel lavoro Charlie." La faccia di Lupin arrossì.

"Porca puttana com'è stretto" Charlie sussurrò "non pensavo che lo sarebbe stato, dopo tutto l'uso che probabilmente ha avuto". Fece un respiro profondo e cominciò a sbattersi dentro e fuori dal maestro di pozioni senza fretta "Penso sia incredibile, caldo, morbido, soffice, stretto non troppo umido."

"Per le palle di Merlino." La voce di Snape era attutito dalle sue braccia "Un altro parlatore, vuoi darci un taglio?".

Charlie sbiancò e Lupin sbottò a ridere "Ignoralo, è tuo adesso, fottitelo in qualunque modo vuoi tu."

Charlie passò pochi minuti a sperimentare differenti tecniche e velocità poi quando il suo respiro divenne più spezzato semplicemente aumento il ritmo, spingendosi dentro di lui ad ogni spinta.

"Si" Lupin sussurrò, i suoi occhi fissi nel punto in cui il pene di Charlie scivolava nel corpo di questo "Più forte adesso. Più forte, più veloce".

Charlie fece del suo meglio i suoi fianchi schioccavano in avanti, tutta la sua forza era concentrata nello spingere dentro l'uomo sotto di lui. Le sue spinte erano così forti, che ad ogni colpo i piedi di Snape quasi si alzavano dal pavimento. Il sudore scivolò lungo il corpo di Charlie scurendo la parte iniziale dei copri pantaloni di Charlie.

"_Più forte_ Charlie." il respiro di Lupin era accelerato al tempo del ritmo delle spinte di Charlie. Si guardò intorno e raccolse il frustino. Temporeggiando a terra, mentre Charlie spinse in avanti, Lupin cominciò a colpire le natiche del ragazzo allo stesso ritmo delle sue spinte.

"_Cazzo!_" l'esclamazione uscì dai denti digrignati di Charlie, ma lui mise ancora più vigore in ogni colpo.

Lupin lo colpì ancora e ancora fino a che Charlie non si accasciò sopra la schiena di Snape ansimando per lo sforzo di spingere con più forza andando più in profondità. Lupin si chinò vicino a lui "Adesso, mordilo." Sia Charlie che Snape gemettero. Lupin passò un dito sopra i muscoli laterali del collo di Snape "Mordilo, proprio qui". La sua voce divenne un sussurro. "Fallo sanguinare per te, Charlie; fallo sanguinare per te da entrambe le parti."

Charlie addentò il collo di Snape e lo morse più forte quando diede l'ultima spinta. I suoi denti ruppero la pelle e lui succhiò mentre il suo corpo si scuoteva per la forza del suo piacere.

Il corpo di Snape si contrasse in silenzio, seminando il suo orgasmo dolorosamente quando si staccò da lui, accasciandosi sul banco di fronte. Lupin fece quasi le fusa.

Riprendendo fiato, Charlie si spinse fuori da Snape scivolando senza delicatezza dal suo corpo e togliendo i sangue dalle sue labbra con il dorso della mano. Sperma misto a sangue scivolò giù dalle gambe di Snape e Charlie agitò una mano "Puliscilo, come hai fatto con me."Andò indietro e si sedette su una sedia "Voglio vedere se sembra bello come ho provato."

Con voglia Lupin si inginocchiò dietro Snape e_ leccò_. Seguendo la traccia di fluido su per la pelle morbida dell'interno coscia di Snape; su per il suo buco rotto e abusato. Deliziandosi felicemente accarezzò gentilmente la pelle lacerata, poi posizionò la sua bocca sopra il buco di Snape e _succhiò_. Le sue guance si infossarono e la sua gola lavorò e succhiò quanto poté di Charlie fuori da Snape. Poi separò le natiche e infilò la lingua dentro. Una mano afferrò il suo pene eccitato e si masturbò arrivando all'orgasmo al ritmo delle spinte della sua lingua dentro Snape.

"Per le palle di Merlino" il sospiro di Charlie era pieno di ammirazione "questa è sicuramente la cosa più eccitante che io abbia mai visto."

Lupin finì poi si alzò in piedi e si chinò su Snape leccando il sangue rimasto sulla sua spalle. Quando il suo lavoro di pulizia fu terminato, fece girare Snape con uno strattone, circondò il suo collo con una mano e lo baciò profondamente. Snape rimase disinteressato per un momento poi fece scivolare le sue braccia lungo i fianchi di Lupin e le sue mani afferrarono le sue natiche. Lupin si staccò lentamente dal bacio succhiando il labbro inferiore del professore.

"Sporco animale." Le parole furono mormorate dolcemente e suonarono quasi come un vezzeggiativo.

Charlie si schiarì la gola "Si, bene." Si alzò in piedi e fece una smorfia "immagino che quello che si dice sia vero". I due uomini più vecchi si voltarono con sguardo interrogativo. Lui sorrise. "E' da quelli più tranquilli che ti devi guardare."

Snape fece una smorfia e Lupin arrossì "Um, mi dispiace per questo, Charlie, ho dovuto potarne via un po'."

"Nessun problema. Uh, lo sistemerai, vero?"

"Non dirmi che non sai ogni incantesimo di guarigione presente nei libri avendo a che fare con i draghi e tutti il resto." Ma Lupin sfoderò la sua bacchetta e prima colpì il sedere infiammato di Charlie, poi premette la punta sul suo taglio mormorando quando lui fece lo stesso.

Charlie sospirò "Grazie. E si, io so un bel po' di cose riguardo la guarigione". Si tolse i suoi copri pantaloni, raccolse i suoi abiti e si vestì. Raccogliendo i suoi copri pantaloni di nuovo scosse la testa per le macchie sulla punta dei leggins. Prendendo la sua bacchetta dalla tasca li pulì dal sudore, dal sangue e dallo sperma. "Anche sugli incantesimi di pulizia". Sorrise, si buttò i copri pantaloni sulle spalle e rinfoderò la bacchetta. Si mosse verso la porta, e aspertò con la mano sulla maniglia finché non sentì Snape togliere l'incantesimo di chiusura.

"Non dimenticare, Mr. Weasley: trovarsi fuori oltre l'orario di copertura e nuotare nudi nel lago sono entrambe cose punibili." La voce di Snape non tradiva alcuna emozione.

"Bene." Charlie aprì la porta e voltandosi con un ghigno sopra le spalle disse "Immagino che ci vedremo ancora domani notte, no?" Senza aspettare la risposta, scivolò fuori dalla stanza e chiuse lentamente la porta.

Snape e Lupin rimasero in piede fissando la porta. "Per quanto tempo rimarrà qui?"

"Una settimana."

"Devo fare lezione durante il giorno."

"Mm."

"Questo finirà con l'uccidermi."

"Potresti non andare al lago."

Snape fece una smorfia.

"Abbiamo creato un mostro" meditò Lupin.

"Concordo." disse Snape.

* * *

Lupin si stiracchiò, tirò le sue mani sopra la sua testa e la sua schiena scrocchiò "Dei, sono distrutto. Potresti considerare l'idea di dividere il tuo letto stanotte?".

Snape stava raccogliendo i suoi vestiti "Sono allergico alle pulci."

"Allora è una buona cosa il fatto che ho avuto il mio semestrale spidocchiamento proprio la scorsa settimana". Si allontanò ed entrò nelle stanze private di Snape.

"Se tu russi" disse Snape dietro le sue spalle "ti caccio".

"Non mi aspetto niente di meno."

Lupin prese una piuma dal porta penne e la fece scorrere tra le sue dita trasformandola in uno spazzolino.

"Quella era la mia penna preferita."

"Dopo la ritrasformerò."

"Sarà sporca."

"La pulirò". Lupin si avviò verso il bagno fischiettando.

"Non raccogli le tue cose?" Snape gli urlò da dietro.

"Non stanotte". Sentì l'acqua scorrere nel lavandino a due camere di distanza.

Snape raccolse i vestiti di Lupin insieme ai suoi e si diresse verso la camera guardando indietro verso la sua classe respirando profondamente. La stanza odorava di sudore, sangue e sesso. Scuotendo la testa pronunciò bruscamente un incantesimo di pulizia cambiando l'aria lasciando dietro di sé una forte fragranza di pino. Soddisfatto, chiuse la porta, attraverso l'ingresso ed entrò nella camera da letto. Appese le sue cose nell'armadio e incapace di resistere a se stesso, piegò i vestiti di Lupin impilandoli ordinatamente sulla sedia.

L'acqua nella doccia cominciò a scorrere.

"Non usare tutto il mio shampoo" Snape gridò sopra il suono dell'acqua. "Si mamma" la voce di Lupin era soffocata.

Snape scosse la testa ed entrò nel bagno aprendo la porta della doccia, entrò dentro. Contrariamente alle credenze di alcuni, Snape amava la sua doccia e questa era una di sua creazione. C'erano soffioni in ciascuna delle tre pareti e uno nel soffitto.

Sentendo l'acqua sparire dalla sua schiena, Lupin si voltò spostando i capelli bagnati dai suoi occhi. Snape lo guardò in cagnesco, l'acqua scendeva sulla sua testa. Sembrava leggermente meno contento di un gatto in una vasca da bagno.

Lupin si avvicinò a lui. Insaponando una spugna, cominciò a lavare il petto di Snape. Appena Snape si rilassò lui continuò ad insaponarlo gentilmente, lavando ogni centimetro del suo corpo, mormorando incantesimi di guarigione sopra le parti contuse del professore. Finì con un vigoroso shampoo, poi pettinò i suoi lunghi capelli con le sue dita. Soddisfatto alla fine abbracciò Snape gentilmente e si rannicchiò contro il suo collo.

"Ti fa male?" fece scivolare lentamente una mano sopra il sedere di Snape.

"Da morire. Quasi piacevolmente infatti."

Lupin sorrise contro la sua pelle bagnata.

Sciogliendosi dall'abbraccio, Snape uscì dalla doccia. Lupin lo seguì afferrando un asciugamano dal porta asciugamani.

Snape si asciugò con forza prendendo la sua bacchetta e formulando un incantesimo asciugante sui suoi capelli, poi con un tremito colpì Lupin con un incantesimo simile, abbastanza forte da lasciare la sua pelle rossa e i suoi capelli dritti sulla testa.

Lupin deglutì, tremò un po' alla sensazione del calore sulla sua pelle, poi abbassò i capelli con la sua mano.

"Stavi gocciolando." Snape afferrò il suo asciugamano, poi mise il dentifricio e attaccò i suoi denti.

Lupin si fermò per un attimo, poi appese l'asciugamano alla porta della doccia e andò in camera da letto.

Snape sputò nel lavandino "Tu stai all'interno."

"Ma certo."

Snape spostò l'asciugamano di Lupin e lo appese di nuovo sul porta asciugamani e lo seguì. Lupin si stava muovendo nel letto nervosamente.

"Ti giri tre volte prima di riuscire a stenderti?"

Lupin gli sorrise "Qualcosa del genere". Tirò su le coperte "Andiamo, scorbutico."

"Io non sono scorbutico."

"D'accordo, _raggio di Sole_. Muoviti sono stanco."

Snape sbuffò si sdraiò sulla schiena e incrociò le braccia sul petto.

Lupin inarcò un sopracciglio "Hai intenzione di dormire in questo modo?"

"Comincio solo in questo modo, finché non sono rilassato". La sua voce era rigida "Uno scherzo da vampiro e sarò costretto ad ucciderti."

"Non posso farlo allora." Lupin si mosse più vicino e circondò il petto di Snape con un braccio.

"Che cosa stai facendo?"

"Coccolando."

"Io non coccolo."

"Io lo faccio. Adesso stai zitto."

"E' il mio letto: tu non puoi dirmi di stare zitto".

"Fallo e basta." Lupin sbadigliò e seppellì la sua faccia nei capelli di Snape. "Buonanotte Severus."

Snape era sdraiato ancora ascoltando il suono del respiro di Lupin e sentendo il corpo dell'uomo rilassarsi. Dopo un po', Snape di girò sul suo lato dando le spalle a Lupin, non dando importanza a quanto avrebbe dato fastidio al sonno del lupo mannaro questa mossa. Lupin tuttavia, si mise semplicemente a cucchiaio contro di lui con un respiro profondo. Snape sentì il calore dal corpo di Lupin alleviare le sue membra, e non poté fare a meno di accoccolarsi contro il solido petto dietro di lui.

"Buonanotte Lupin." sussurrò con serenità.


End file.
